Apologize
by AlyCat3
Summary: Short one shot centered around the first episode, and a future last episode. Minor Steve Whump.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0, the old one or the new one.

* * *

"Hey Danny, listen to me! We need to wait for backup, we've got no idea how many men might be in there!" Steve tried, for the third time mind you, to try and stop me.

Not even glancing up, I double checked my gun, flipped the safety off, then turned to meet my partner in the eyes before stating "No Steven, you listen to me. The man in there tried to shoot my head off with my daughter standing right next to me. So you know what, this time, you're the backup!" Without another word I spun on my heel and kicked the door in full force, running in and identifying myself with my boss at my back.

Luckily for him, though rather unlucky for my vendetta, he was not armed as he whirled towards the back door, leaving me no choice but to tackle him to the ground and handcuff him. I was rather preoccupied telling Honolulu's newest inmate his rights, so did not have the presence of mind to look up and about me when the scream of "Gun, Danny down!" came about.

Rather, I hit the deck, and had a perfect angle of view when my partner fell boneless to the ground at my side. With practiced movements, the arrested man's partner was shot dead with three quick rounds to his chest. Leaning over, I made one quick check for the pulse, did a quick run through of the house to make sure there were no more surprises, then finally called in an ambulance while I bent over my groaning friend.

"Hey Steve, can you hear me? Huh, how many fingers am I holding up?"

His eyes focused in on my one hand while I used the other to pat him down, finding a small pool of blood beginning to form just where his vest ended on his hip.

Only when Steve's eyes had focused enough that he muttered "three" did I realize Steve had been talking to me and I had been too focused to otherwise notice.

"Huh?" was all I could think to say to that, my mind whirring much too fast. All I could think was, I could have gotten him killed! After all the ranting and preaching and unsuccessful appealing, I had finally managed to get my best friend killed in the same way I'd sworn up and down he would do to me.

"You're holding up three fingers babe" only then did I notice that my hand was still being held aloft above Steve's face, "now help me up."

"Steve, I sincerely doubt-" but was cut off by a firm grip latching onto my shoulder as Steve hauled himself into a sitting position. Most likely ignoring the spinning his head was doing. Words, for once, were not exchanged as we sat there. I continued to check his breath, tearing hastily at my shirt and pressing it to his bleeding side, and incessantly checking my watch to see when that damned ambulance was going to get here.

We remained like that until sirens wailing in the distance began pulling into the driveway, and I hesitated in getting to my feet. When Steve gave my shoulder a tight squeeze before releasing me, I knew he would live for the next three seconds it would take me to go and bring the EMT's to the right person.

Bursting out the front door I nearly ran straight into Chin and his cousin. "Danny" Kono exclaimed, her eyes quickly taking me all in, and only relaxing marginally when she realized I was not the reason there was an ambulance right behind her "what did Steve get you dragged into this time?"

"Ah" I began sheepishly, prepared to explain that, this time, it wasn't Super SEAL's fault, only for her and her cousin to rush right past me. Most likely realizing who was missing from this picture.

H50

Over an hour later, the remaining three members of Five-O were twitching around in the waiting room of the ER, wishing they could just demand answers, but knowing from previous experience that it was best to just wait.

"Person or persons here for Steven J. McGarrett?" A female nurse poked her head out, noting at once the three people who were on their feet and in her face in a second.

We were very silently escorted to his room, fully prepared to see every manner of machine hooked up to him, only to find him propped up and awake, using his left hand to try and eat jello.

"What, found something you weren't perfect at? Thinking about becoming ambidextrous?" I demanded, trying to melt the fear that was tinging my voice and again going over where the bullet had hit his side.

"Nah" Steve laughed "I'm just not supposed to pull on the stitching at all. Nurse will be back any second for the final x-ray so I'm pretending to be good." His story was true as seconds later a nurse did walk in as he was scooping up his last mouthful.

The nurse started puttering around the room and looking at his chart as Steve set aside his cup and glanced up at his partner. "I was thinking, actually, about our first case." Steve grinned up at his partner, and it was that grin that just screamed 'I'm about to be a smart-ass'. "I was thinking that you should probably apologize to me, you know instead of waiting until my birthday, or even Presidents Day."

"I, apologize." I said solemnly.

Steve managed to grace his friends with a smile before the doctor began to wheel him out of the room.

"Hey Steve, your apology isn't pending anymore. It's accepted."

* * *

I have no idea where or when this came from, but I swear if they don't do this, or something similar, in the final episode of the show I will burst into tears. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
